


A Kin to Betrayal

by mandragora2012



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Norse Mythology - Freeform, When a god faces judgement
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandragora2012/pseuds/mandragora2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is post Avengers, so there will inevitably be spoilers. This is what happens after LOki returns to Asgard and faces Odin's punishment. It is not what Thor wanted. Will Thor have to take his brother into his ow hands?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The slim cut across the bridge of his nose stung. In fact, his whole face did. Splayed on his back, the god of lies felt a sudden tug right behind his navel. Loki rolled over, retching on the shattered concrete. With a shuddering breath, he wiped a piece of dark hair from his face.  
He sat up, wiping blood off his split lip on the back of one pale hand. The metallic, rusty taste of blood ran between his teeth and down the side of his nose. A burn erupted on his forehead and he pressed his palm to it with a hiss. Everything hurt. The Hulk really had given him a run for his money. Meaning there was no run, just a severely damaged concrete floor and a broken, bloodied god.

The windows were shattered, glass lay strewn like abandoned dolls amongst the broken concrete and twisted metal. He sat, looking out the broken windows. It was all over, always had been honestly. He watched his army begin to drop like flies, and felt a hollow dread chill into his bones. He hadn’t felt this sort of fear in years. The Chitauri were nothing more than pawns in this little game, but he knew that now that he was defeated Thanos would come looking for him if the “Avengers” didn’t get to him first. He tries to stand and fails, his left ankle is twisted garishly to the side, the skin bluish and bruised, blood soaking through his boot. His knee, too, is swollen and punctuated with repugnant black and blue contusions. He winces as he touches it, a flash of pain rolling up and down his shin. It’ll take a few hours to heal.  
Dread chilled his bones, overcoming him as he sees the cyanic blue beam flicker and die, as he hears the sickening vacuum of space collapse. He tries to get up again, only to collapse from the pain rthrobbing through his ankle, knee, and now his head. He gives up. What does it matter anyway? Stark will probably try to kill him anyway. He licks his lips, his tongue coming away with the taste of something bitter and harsh, metallic and salty. He places a hand on the stairs nearest him. They are cold, like his own skin. He stands, wincing as he steps forward gingerly, collapsing onto the top step of a set of nearby stairs. Panic grips him for a single fleeting second as he turns, a shadow having fallen across him. It is his brother, accompanied by the others. The woman, the archer, the monster, the man of iron, and the super soldier. The archer held an arrow poised, taut, aimed right at Loki’s face.

He lets out an exasperated groan. He looks innocuously up through his eyelashes, their dark fringe framing his gleaming eyes. 

“If it’s all the same to you, I think I’ll take that drink now” he says quietly, almost sheepishly, veiling the deep, sharp, biting comments he so wishes to spit out. It is Thor’s gaze that hurts the most, he supposes. Those blue eyes glassed over in disappointment, flecked with pity. Loki sneered as Iron man’s hot metal hands grasped him, hauling him to his feet roughly. Everything whirled.

“Ah! Watch it you-“ Loki snapped, wincing at the sudden jerking movement. He was cut off by Thor, whose voice boomed among the Avengers. “Hand him to me” he said, voice grave. Thors massive hand takes Loki’s arm, much more gently than Tony had. Loki sagged suddenly, weak at the knees, a sudden, sharp pain erupting in the back of his head causing the world to spin dizzyingly. Thor’s eyebrows rose and he caught his brother, leather and metal clanking as he did so. Steve stepped forward, slinging Loki’s other arm around his shoulders. Loki jerked away from the contact, but did not fight. What was the use anyway? He couldn’t take them all at once. Not today at least.

Loki stared out the window. They’d practically dragged him aboard the Helicarrier. Scraped and wounded as he was they shoved him into a seat. Quickly bindin his hands in front of him by a pair of simple cuffs and a chain. Only one had stayed behind with him. Thor. After a long… long moment, Thor exhaled and began to speak,

“Brother..”

“I’m not your brother damn it!” Loki snarled, a wild, mad look echoing in his pale blue eyes. He spat his words into the air, casting a baleful glance in the way of the blonde god next to him. Thor sighed.

“Well, I don’t care. We’re going home.”

“It’s your home, not mine” Loki retorted snarkily, rolling his eyes. Thor had always been rather… dense, but not like this. Thor had always been to forgiving, even now as he sat across from Loki, their gazes completely different. One speckled with compassion and understanding, the other radiating insanity and hate.

“Fine” Thor said with a sigh. He got up, and walked from the holding area, slamming the door behind him. Loki smirked wryly.

The air was crisp and clean, birds chirped idly in the trees as the S.H.I.E.L.D. procession pulle dup along the bridge. New York. Spring. Pathetic loki thought. Thor’s hand reached for his upper arm and he yanked it away. He would have made some snarky, smartass comment if not for the infernal device jammed into his mout that morning. The cold iron shackles on his wrists rubbed his skin irritably. The chains jangled as Loki stole one last glare at the rest of the Avengers, a warning already brewing in his eyes. His right hand closed aroudn the handle to the cylinder in which the tesseract was contained. He was so close to it again. Almost like a taunt. Blinding light flashed, and a sharp whirl made him nauseous for a second as they landed on the still-broken Bifrost. The bridge was chilled under his feet. He glanced to his brother, silent. Thor glanced back, and took Loki’s arm.


	2. Chapter 2

The glimmering golden city was deathly silent. No one stirred in the early dawn that hung upon the glittering spires that arched their fingers into the bright azure sky. Thin, gauzy clouds ran across the sky in a futile race for supremacy. Gossamer ivory threads permeated the atmosphere. Inside the hall, a hush fell over the crowd that had gathered. Everyone stared at the fallen prince and at his brother, the noble Thor. 

Odin was, as per usual, perched upon his ornate golden throne. The doors of the great hall slammed shut with a final, echoing bang as the two “Not-Brothers” walked into the room, Loki’s chains clinking gently as he walked, casting furtive, spiteful glances around at the crowds that had gathered. Oh, so Odin wanted an audience while he made a fool out of failure of a son did he? Well, he certainly got one. Thor stepped to Odin’s side as his father spoke, his ornate helmet gleaming in the golden room.  
“My son” he said, standing. The Allfather descended four stairs, and paused, seeing something glimmer in Loki’s eyes. He glanced to a guard, who stepped forward and undid the latch behind Loki’s head, the mask falling to the ground with an echoign clatter. The room was silent as death, the air still and cold. Loki smirked, malice gleaming in his green eyes, a flicker of insanity alighting behind his irises.

“I’m not your son” Loki insisted calmly, a cold, mailicious tone edging into his cold voice. He straightened his back and began sauntering forward, a predatory twist to his gait. His shoulders shifted as he walked, his inky black hair absorbing the golden light of the hall.

“I wonder, do you know who you’ve pissed off? Do you know what you’ve reckoned with now that I’m here and not ruling Earth?” Loki sneered, a wicked grin curving across his face as he ascended the steps, his ankle trobbing slightly. When Odin nor Thor replied, Loki let out a snicker. “You don’t? Ohh are you in for surprise” he said, eyes flashing as he placed a finger on the tip of Odin’s nose, looking deep into Odin’s eye. “Pathetic” he spat. He half circled The Allfather, who seemed completely at ease with the madman’s antics. 

“Loki, you’ve lost your mind” Odin began

“Have I? Really? Or are you just lying to me again?” Loki replied with a snap, his dark cloak shifting as he moved, the thick leather crackling.

“Are you!?” he growled, lunging, only to be caught by a massive guard around the chest. Loki hissed, and jammed a blade into the guard’s gut.

“Don’t touch me” he snarled, completely calm now. He glanced back up at Odin, a flicker in his eyes.

“Take him to the dungeons, I shall deal with him there” Odin said stonily, almost sadly as eh saw the madness flecked within his adopted son’s eyes. The guards, four of the, grabbed Loki by the upper arms, and led him away. As they passed Thor, Loki jerked to a halt.

“By the way, brother” he spat the word “tell your little red and gold friend I don’t appreciate being called “reindeer games” he whispered close to his brother’s ear, his cold breath coiling down Thor’s neck. Thor shivered, watching his brother be led away. What fate awaited him he did not know.

Thor turned to Odin “Father, what fate awaits my brother?” he asked, noting the flood of people leaving the hall.

Odin looked down "I do not know Thor, he is beyond reason”

“but he is still my brother, he is still of Asgard, you must see that”

“I do not know who he is anymore Thor, I cannot recognize him as my own anymore”

“so you disown him too now?” Thor convicted, his brows knitting together in slight anger.

“Thor, do not mistake my confusion for abandonment. You know I love him as muh as you do… I just do not know if I can do anything. He is lost to me.” He sighed, resigned.

The echo of Loki's footsteps still echoed in the back of both of their minds.


End file.
